


Overfat, overfed, and feeling good

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Couch Cuddles, Feeding, M/M, Sick Character, Stuffing, Weight Gain, reaptire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Chunkrat, Winston, and Reaper are back at it again with another weekend binge.





	Overfat, overfed, and feeling good

**Author's Note:**

> Happy soft Sunday!

Just something for soft Sunday today because I’m in the OverFat trio mood. Winston looks the same but we all know he’s still gaining, Reaper is bigger but not too big because I feel his character wouldn’t be as good if he were really chunky (maybe) and chunkrat will be the only one who is bigger because my god this man can eat. Enjoy!

——————————

“It says error. There’s another one you outgrew” Reaper said, reading the scale for Junkrat who could obviously not read it himself anymore.

“Seriously!?” Junkrat asked, “fucking hell! Can’t a fat guy just figure out how much he weighs?” Junkrat huffed and stepped off the scale, waddling over to a wide couch meant for him and Reaper, but now Junkrat was starting to take up a lot more space of it.

Reaper blushed under his mask, missing his face being pressed against Junkrats large gut. It was definitely a sight for sore eyes and Reaper was the main victim.

“What’s wrong with that?” Winston chimed in, “Jamie how many scales have you outgrown?” Winston asked, patting his large belly.

“20” Junkrat muttered, looking down at his monster of a gut and poking it.

“20! Be proud that you grew so soft and fat that you passed the scales limit! I always took that as a compliment and as an active fatty you should as well. Always take pride in your work” Winston told Junkrat. He grabbed as much of his belly and lifted it up, there was just so much fat on Winston though so it only looked like a lump.

“Fine. Junkrat muttered, can’t we just start eating already? I don’t see that point of wasting calories when we should be gaining them!” Junkrat referred to the massive pile of food that sat between the three. Piles of Jack burgers, pizzas, hotdogs with all toppings, chicken wings, treats like ice cream, cake, cupcakes all served with a variety of calorie heavy soda like cream soda and root beer.

“The scale is to see how much we’ve eaten after the binge, I suppose we can start eating now. All this talk is getting me hungry” Winston replied, quickly reaching for a box of large cheesy pizza and shoveling a few slices into his mouth.

“Well there’s no point since you’d probably break the scale with that massive gut of yours” Junkrat joked, chugging and entire pint of cream soda.

Winston let out a mighty laugh, causing ripples to go throughout the three’s jiggly and blubbery frames, “True. I do have a feeling that you are only jealous of not having a gut as big as mine” Winston chuckled.

Reaper weighed himself and sat next to Junkrat, “Nah his belly is perfect. So round and big. I could play with this soft round ball of flesh all day and not get tired of it. He could stand to gain a few more pounds though” Reaper joked, giving Junkrats belly a quick kiss and a pat.

Reaper was amused at the whole situation. He loved the friendly bickering they all did and he was glad to be great friends with these guys. Often times Reaper would think about how much has changed in only a few months. At first he was only hanging out to get information out of them but now he was in love with Junkrat and great friends with Winston. They all changed a lot physically too, Winston had just grown more round, Junkrat had gotten huge, with his big appetite mix combined with these weekend binges and the feedings from Reaper, he piled on the pounds extremely fast. To say Junkrat was massive was an understatement. Reaper had grown too, his round gut rounded out even further and feeling a lot heavier. Almost all of his clothes felt incredibly snug and often times he decided not to sport his sweatshirt and tank top much.

Overall Reaper was feeling a lot more confident with his weight gain these days thanks to his very caring boyfriend and supportive Winston. Reaper even thought he could maybe put on another pound or two. It’d seem like he was going to do that with this binge. Winston went all out with this one and there was no doubt that they were going to eat every last bite.

With these binges one could see why the three were piling on the pounds, especially Junkrat. Getting absolutely massive and sporting a really nice looking gut. Walking and standing had become hard but Junkrat was still able to do it. But with that round tummy getting closer and closer to the ground slowly, walking seemed more of something in the distant past. Reaper was all for it, very supportive with Helougn Junkrat reach his goal. To become the biggest Aussie/Junker in the world. Junkrat was certainly coming close to that.

The three all had their preferences for these binges. Winston and Reaper focused on the savory while Junkrat also did but that was when he finished all the sweet stuff thanks to his sweet tooth. Winston took all of the burger and some hotdogs, Junkrat took all of the sweets and the rest of the hot dogs, and Reaper got his favorite, Jacks burgers.

Burgers were the main reason for Reaper’s gain, he was always in a mood for a good burger and he could eat lots of them. That’s what he did, with a small pile of burgers on his belly Reaper gorged on them, finishing the giant burgers in only a few bites. He could extend his Jaw far and was thankful for that in more than one way. Bread crumbs fell on top of Reaper’s taut gut while he ate and he was really glad Junkrat ate his breakfast because there was a lot of burger he was going to have to put down. He can manage though, Reaper even had a trick up his sleeve. Using his phasing powers, Reaper could grab huge amounts of burgers and shove them down his throat. It was a weird way to use his powers but he couldn’t find any other reason to use it.

“That’s cheating!” Junkrat joked, watching his lover use his trick.

“If I wanna catch up to how much your eating *urp* then I’ll have to use it” Reaper said between bites of burger.

Junkrat nodded and resumed his binge, eating handfuls of cake donuts. Winston and Junkrat did not need any tricks to eat massive amounts of food like Reaper did. They just used their pudgy hands to eat as much as they could. Winston was a great example of this, his wide mouth allowed for large amounts of food to be eaten and with his giant arms he could plow in as much food as he can.

This certainly wasn’t a challenge to se how much one person could eat, this was considered how they hung out. Binging were their favorite, spending the weekends eating as much food as humanly possible. These guys were extremely used to it now but when they first started only Winston could handle it fine. Reaper and Junkrat were a mess though, suck to their stomachs of how much food they ate. Thankfully they grew to have a tolerance or else they’d probably burst like Roadhog always goes on about.

Besides the usual comment and quip at someone’s weight, nothing was said as they all worked on finishing the giant pile of food that sat in front of them. For most of them they’d certainly eat their weight in food and Reaper was slowly reaching that as he blindly ate burger after burger. He could feel his stomach become heavier and full. Soon enough there wasn’t any room in his stomach to continue but Reaper didn’t care, he was too hungry and as of now his stomach didn’t feel bad at all. No anger, no guilt or embarrassment, nothing to be said or let his frustrations out on. Reaper was just eating because he wanted to and this shed a whole new light on his binging. Yes he wouldn’t want to be any fatter but he was pretty ok with being at this size. Reaper considered working out with Roadhog to keep his muscle so he could at least have a muscle gut right?

Reaper became too distracted to focus on anything but the burgers he was eating. They were so tasty he could eat an entire restaurants worth, in fact he probably was to be honest. Did Reaper care about that? No not really, he was just there to have a good time and spend it with his boyfriend. Reaper admits that he is an encourager, and a feeder. Mainly because he’s had too much bad memories with his gut so he might as well enjoy his boyfriend’s giant one right?

Hours passed and as they day went on it seemed as if there were no end in sight. Last time they had a pile of food this big they were only aboe to make a dent in it. Now they had a really good chunk of it eaten and hopefully they could stand to finish the pile. Hiccups, gasps, and burps, were the only sounds said by the fat trio besides all their stomachs complaining about being overfilled. Their guts felt heavier and heavier, bulging out into their laps. By the end of this no one was going to be moving for a very long time.

Sweat glistened their bellies as they struggled to finish the remaining pile of food. Each were uncomfortably bloated and fat. Even Winston was starting to slow down, his gelatin like belly now feeling hard and taut. Their full stomachs pressing against their innards. With the limited amount of space their lungs had a small amount of room to grow so their breathing was labored. For Reaper he even struggled to keep down his burgers.

After what seemed like days for them, Winston chewed off the last slice of pizza. They were done. For the longest while no one said anything, just holding their overfilled guts in pain. For a little bit Reaper didn’t feel anything but he felt of wave of uneasiness and soon his stomach was loudly growling in pain, and Reaper was just like the other two fatties.

“That *urp* *hiccup* w-was a lot *burrraap*” Winston muttered, his stomach grumbling the most.

Junkrat leaned his head back, “I’m gonna *gasp* *wheeze* burst” it really did seem Junkrat was going to burst, his stomach round and heavy.

“I’m never eating *urp* that *burrraaap* much a-again” Reaper groaned, his stomach felt absolutely terrible. He grimaced every time his belly grumbled, he felt really sick and was ready to puke. Reaper didn’t eat the most out of the three, but it was the most he’d ever eaten. In fact, Reaper was sure this was the most everyone’s ever eaten. Well maybe not Winston, he’s had too many binges to truly know.

Reaper was in pain, the worst he’s felt in awhile. But a pudgy hand patting his taut belly prevented Reaper from passing out right away. Junkrat who still comically full and unable to move, reached over as far as he could to comfort his boyfriend. Since they were so full they could barely talk, Junkrat didn’t waste the energy and simply rubbed Reapers gut. It didn’t help the pain go away but it gave Reaper a sense of comfort, he gave Junkrats belly a good kiss before leaning on it for support it was that big and round.

Reaper did manage to position himself in a way that Junkrat could rub his gut and he could rub Junkrats gut. The two love birds cuddled up and soothes each other’s gut to calm down.

“WHAM” to Reapers and Junkrats surprise the frame of the couch could not handle their combined weight. Their fat bellies rippled from the sudden impact and caused Junkrats belly to gurgle loudly. Junkrat retracted his hands from Reaper and held his own gut in pain, closing his eyes and grimacing.

Reaper looked on in worry for a moment before using his talons to soothe the belly. Junkrat huffed and panted as more sweat formed on his belly, “ I a-actually *hiccup* feel like *wheeze* *grunt* bursting” Junkrat groaned.

“It was bound *hick* happen *gasp* anyways” Reaper joked, giving Junkrats belly a nice pat before starting to give kisses to it.

Junkrat calmed down a little bit and went back to calming Reapers belly. If they were gonna be stuck their thanks to their guts they might as well make use of it.

“Get a room you two!” Winston chuckled. Causing Reaper to blush but Junkrat to smirk and pull him in for a kiss.

—————————————

What a great ending to end pride month right? Well I hope y’all enjoy this and I really love these guys. So cute together.


End file.
